Happiest Dilemma
by Yamiga
Summary: Hashirama, the renown God of Shinobi and First Hokage, still had problems of his own, even when it came to feeding his own child. Luckily for him, Madara is always there to keep him on his feet. Oneshot. HashixMada


**Summary: Hashirama, the renown God of Shinobi and First Hokage, still had problems of his own, even when it came to his own child. Luckily for him, Madara is always there to keep him on his feet. Oneshot.**

**Pairings: MadaraxHashirama**

**Warnings: Yaoi, Mpreg, some other ones.**

* * *

Hashirama was in a dilemma, a very tough dilemma.

No, this wasn't a dilemma where he was forced over the edge to go to war with another land, nor was it a dilemma where he had to choose a space for a clan to live in the village.

This one was far worse...

There, sitting on the top of the Hokage desk sat a small boy about two years old. His hair was extremely shaggy, and it was a shade of dark brown. He had a relaxed face, yet his eyes were creased into pure anger. His little nose was scrunched up and his arms were crossed. Before him stood Hashirama, hunted over with a plate in one hand and a fork full of food in the other.

"Please...please eat." Hashirama begged.

"No!" The boy replied in a harsh high pitched voice. "Not hungry!"

Hashirama grunted and rolled his eyes. "Yuukanna, we can't sit here for two hours...just eat the food please! Don't you wanna be as strong as me?"

"Not hungry." Yuukanna replied, yet he attempted to reach over to Hashirama's had and whip it off of his head. "Hat!" He stammered.

"Yes..." Hashirama stood. "Hat."

"Hat! Hat! HAT!" The boy began to kick his legs on the desk, causing Hashirama to grunt and roll his eyes. It had been like this for a few days now. Yuukanna would jump on the desk, ready to eat his lunch and then all of a sudden, he'd get an attitude and he'd get picky. He liked sweet things, which was understandable, but Hashirama was trying his best not to spoil him, he knew the other party wouldn't like it that much.

Hashirama tried again to shove the fork into his son's mouth, but this time, Yuukanna took it in his hands. For a second, Hashirama's eyes lit up until suddenly, the young boy threw the food and fork into his father's hair.

It wasn't in Hashirama's nature to get angry, so he just sighed and gave up. "Fine, let me guess...you want candy. Is that all you're going to eat?" Hashirama replied, rummaging for something behind his desk.

"Candy! Candy! Candy!" Yuukanna yelled, clapping his hands and turning around and staring at Hashirama. "I want candy!"

"I know, but you'd better not tell anyone okay? I guess I'll just eat your food again and then, we'll just say you ate it all yourself. It's our little secret." Hashirama stood up, holding a few pieces of candy in his hand.

"Now here's three_"

Hashirama had to catch his breath when he saw the sinister sight before him. Standing there, looking angrier and more ominous than ever was Madara. His arms were crossed and his lips were curled into an unpleasant frown. He stared at Hashirama in anger, and pointed an accusing finger.

"You were going to give him candy, weren't you?" Madara asked darkly, casting a look towards Yuukanna and then the long abanonded plate sitting on the desk. Then his view went back to Hashirama. "Well?"

"No..." Hashirama lied, but what was the use? There was no point lying to an Uchiha. "Okay, I was...but he was being nice about it."

Madara rolled his eyes and then placed his hands on his hips. "How do you expect him to learn anything if you give him everything he wants. You can't just let your son walk over you like you're a rug, even though you practically are." The hurt in Hashirama's eyes became present, but Madara didn't care. He only stomped towards the Hokage and grabbed the fork that was stuck in his hair.

"Did he throw this at you?" Madara glared at Yuukanna, who cowered back.

The little boy had heard of the tales of the big bad Madara, but never had he seen him so angry. Luckily, Hashirama emerged from behind the desk, and stood before his son. He faced Madara.

"Madara, it was an accident." Hashirama consoled.

"And did he say sorry?" Madara angrily retorted. "Or did you let him get away with it, like you let him get away with everything?"

"Madara_"

"Hashirama, I'm just trying to help you raise your heir." Madara snapped angrily, looking down at Yuukanna. "Now apologize to your father."

The boy gulped. "I'm sorry..."

"For what?" Madara added.

"..."

"_Cain_." Madara pressed on, and instantly Hashirama felt a shiver of disapproval go down his spine. He hated when Madara used that name on his son. It was so random, so different...

"I'm sorry, daddy for throwing my fork at you." Yuukanna said. "I won't do it again."

"Good." Madara finally found the will to smile, as he took the plate from the desk and looked at it. "Let me go get a fork." He mumbled to himself, exiting the room and returning with a new fork.

Yuukanna didn't dare attempt to throw the fork at Madara, he just let the man feed him until he got the fork and started feeding himself. Hashirama, just sat in his chair and stared, admiring Madara's ability to handle the situation well.

"You're good you know." Hashirama finally stated. "At this parenting thing..."

Madara grunted and rolled his eyes, wiping Yuukanna's mouth with the edge of his sleeve. "And you're a total pushover when it comes to it." Madara snapped back. "I have no idea how you run a village, but you can't even get your own son to eat a few bites."

"It's not my fault he's defiant." Hashirama breathed. "He get's that from you." Madara stared at him colder than he ever had before, getting ready to reply, however, Yuukanna tugged the edge of Madara's sleeve.

"I'm thirsty." He quietly said. "And I'm sleepy."

"You are?" Madara sounded surprised.

"Yes..." The two year old outstretched his arms towards Madara. "Can we take a nap?"

"We?" Madara asked, taking the boy in his arms. "But, I'm not sleepy."

Hashirama laughed a bit, smiling at the way the two reacted towards each other. It was amazing how Madara could be fuming angry at one moment, but then revert to being kind and subtle.

"I have a mission today..." Madara spoke.

Both Yuukanna and Hashirama pouted a bit slightly, causing Madara to chuckle. "I swear, the two of you are completely the same."

"Well, we just can't get enough of you." Hashirama replied, grinning, but he reverted back to his serious face. He never liked the idea of Madara actually leaving the village, after all that had happened in the years before their children yet, he knew he couldn't keep him on a leash for long.

"I'm putting him to bed." Madara emotionlessly spoke. "And please don't wake him, because I won't be here to put him back to sleep." And without so much as a good bye, Madara had left the room.

Hashirama sighed and threw his head back in the room, looking up at the ceiling. The last thing he wanted to do to Madara before he left on a mission, was anger him.

He sighed for a few long seconds until he heard a giggling coming from the doorway. He stood and stared, looking down at a small, tiny miniature version of Madara clinging the door frame.

"You're in trouble." The little boy spoke, grinning.

"Oh am I?" Hashirama replied with a familiar grin on his face. "Or are you just being nosy?" He made way to pick up the small boy and help him in his arms, then he began to poke his nose. "Nosey, nosey, nosey!"

"Stop it daddy!" The boy replied, laughing trying to push his dad's finger away.

"First, you've gotta tell me why you snuck into my office." Hashirama ordered.

"I wanna play!" The boy yelled. "Can we play?"

Hashirama smiled. "I've been cooped up in here all day, why not?"

* * *

Madara was hunched over the toilet, throwing up his breakfast and lunch. He was gripping his stomach lightly, as if not to cause himself to much damage. All the while, Yuukanna stood at the door in worry.

"Father..." He quietly said. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine..." Madara flushed the toilet and stood. "I'm fine, thank you Cain." He saw how horrified the little boy looked, and knelt down next to him.

"You're sick!" Yuukanna yelled, tears welling in his eyes. "I'm gonna go tell Daddy!"

"No." Madara calmly said, grabbing his son's shoulders. "I promise you I'm not sick...I'm..." He paused for a while and smiled. "You're going to have a new sibling pretty soon."

Yuukanna's eyes instantly lit up. "You're going to get fat again?"

If anyone else had dared to make that comment, Madara would have ended them , but seeing as though it was his son, he laughed. "Yes, I'm going to get 'fat' again."

Yuukanna's hand's instantly began to explore Madara's stomach. He began to giggle. "I feel something! Your stomach is all hard!"

"Yes...it is." Madara replied standing up. "Now come on, let's put you to bed."

"But I'm not sleepy! I wanna wait for my new baby brother, or sister!"

"Silly...that'll take months." He chuckled quietly before entering his son's room and placing him in his bed.

"Are you really going on a mission?" Yuukanna asked.

"Yes, but it's for a good reason. I'll be back before you know it." Madara turned on his heel and made way to leave, but quickly turned back around to face Yuukanna. "And Cain, remember...you are having another sibling, but it's our secret."

And with that, Madara left the room.

* * *

**So if you didn't notice this was an Mpreg story. Hashirama and Madara are married, and the two currently have two children. Yuukanna (Cain as Madara called him), and the other one Akihiko (Able as Madara calls him), though he didn't get a ton of dialogue.**

**I hope you like this story! Please please please review and I don't own Naruto.**


End file.
